The Story of Hogwarts
by Magic Staircase
Summary: The title tells it all! The complete history of Hogwarts, from before the founders raised the walls to after they crumbles. Please be nice, my first fanfic. Will be more then 50 chapters. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prolouge

The Story of Hogwarts  
  
Prologue  
  
Godric Gryffindor stood at the back of the small army, the order of the Phoenix he had founded himself, just two years ago, hoping to offer some protection to those who where subject to merciless torture by Mallaroy, a dark and dangerous wizard.  
  
"Godric, the plans?" Godric whipped around to find himself face to face with Salazar Slytherin, his best friend and trusted strategist. "Sir?" At the left and right of Salazar stood Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, the orders two advisors, who insisted on joining the fight.  
  
"You three," he whispered, "Be quiet!" The Order was standing atop a grassy hill, the robes that were usually colored to their respective leader were camouflaged green, as was every person, but the moment they were spotted, they would flash out their colors. Gold for Godric, his soldiers were clad in scarlet to match the sword at his side. Salazar bore silver robes, his quadrant green to match his sheathed twin blades. Rowena was dressed in blue, while to her followers were dressed in a light purple color to mirror her long archers bow. Helga was clad in yellow, her quadrant was clad in cherry cream robes, she also had a quiver of arrows and a long bow at her side.  
  
"Loin to position it's self in front, snake to her left and raven to her right, badger to carry the rear, as she carries the cream of the healing crop. Now go, you idiots."  
  
Less than five minutes later, he heard the urgent Phoenix cry echo through his mind, "The Dark Night comes!" The armband wrapped securely around his right arm enabled the bird to talk to every member; it had been one of his lesser ideas.  
  
"Wands at ready!" He hissed at the Fawkes, only to hear his command repeated mentally. Preparing for the worst, he drew his wand.  
  
Mallaroy, formally known as Aauet Slytherin, looked at his minions. "Prepare for battle," he hissed out, "Tomorrow, we wipe the Order of the Phoenix from the face of the earth!" His sweeping red eyes landed on his son. "I trust you to come." Mallaroy looked at his third in command, Maddock Malfoy. "Midnight, meet there." He stood. "Battle ready." he looked back to his son, his trusted second in command. "We leave at dawn." Knowing a dismissal when they heard one, the air was filled suddenly with a thousands of small pops as his army dispersed.  
  
"Salazar, my son, wait."  
  
"Yes my lord?" He inquired, bending down to kiss his fathers robes.  
  
Maddock and his friend Tangle appeared in side the master bedroom of a rather large brick house. They sullenly locked eyes as Tangle pulled a combat belt around his waist. In was a place large sheath which contained a rusty blade, a small sheath for his wand, and several small healing potions. Maddock had done the same, he now pulled ebony robes over it , and miles away, Rammer Black fitted a mask over his face.  
  
"My son, you are to tell have Gryffindor's meger army assmembled at Simmer Peak tomarrow. Make it happen. But no matter what, make sure he does not know the extant of what will take place tomorrow. Understood?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
Mallaroy laughed. "Salazar my boy, were I mortal, you would make a great heir...Now go to and prepare, my son."  
  
There was a small pop, and Salazar Slytherin appeared at the Godric's right hand side, a full scale meeting had been called. "Prepare for battle, don't ask questions, meet here at midnight. Tonight!"  
  
He looked his bond-brother in the eye. "The time has come, my friend. This are in motion which cannot be undone." (I dont own that line) There was another pop, and he found himself inside his room at Godric's hollow, he rummaged through his closet for a moment and then pulled on his robes. But they were not the ebony one's that Mallaroy army was wearing, they were a brilliant, sparkling silver. "I will never betray my friend, father." He spat in Parsaltounge, although there was no one to here him.  
  
"Wands at ready!" The command jerked Salazar from his thoughts as she grimly pulled out his wand. "We come to it at last, Aauet. We come to it at last..."  
  
This is a ten Phase story;  
  
One- Founders and Merlin  
  
Building castle, teaching Merlin, Salazar leaves.  
  
Two- Shifting times  
  
How Hogwarts stood the end of the medieval era, the hiding of the wizarding world. Expect Nicholas Flammel.  
  
Three- Albus Dumbledore  
  
Years later, I boy named Albus Dumbledore waits to be sorted....his school days  
  
Four- Arthur Weasley  
  
How he met Molly, his school days, and this absurd love for any and all things muggle.  
  
Five- Slytherin's Heir  
  
Tells of how Parslemouth Tom Riddle stumbled upon the Chamber, framed Hagrid, and fell in love with Minerva McGonagall...(immediately follows Four)  
  
Six- The Professors  
  
Harry's teachers were students once too...  
  
Seven- The Marauders  
  
The Marauders, the map, the raising of Voldemort, expect some Weasley Action  
  
Eight- The Eye of the storm  
  
The period of calm before the second war begins...Major a-u for school times...  
  
Nine- The Castle Crumbles  
  
Hogwarts is gone, what now...?  
  
Ten- Coming Home- Epilogue  
  
With Lexenburg thriving, maybe it's time to move on...  
  
Hope you like it! 


	2. Sorry!

Sorry guys I have been on vacation in Greece for a month, and I just back today and started writing, so wait another two or three days till I can finish the chapter, I have some make up work for school as well. Tks for reading the first chapter guys!

Dragon


End file.
